


Untitled Rammstein facebook cover

by Silent_So_Long



Series: trope_bingo round four [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Genderbending, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for my "genderswap" square on my trope_bingo card.</p><p>Photos are from an old Kerrang! photo shoot and fitted the bill of the prompt perfectly. I fancied making a Facebook cover, even though I don't even have an account over there, myself. As you do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Rammstein facebook cover

**Author's Note:**

> Created for my "genderswap" square on my trope_bingo card.
> 
> Photos are from an old Kerrang! photo shoot and fitted the bill of the prompt perfectly. I fancied making a Facebook cover, even though I don't even have an account over there, myself. As you do.

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/BeFunky_rammjpg_zps9b13338f.jpg.html)


End file.
